User blog:MegaToon1234/Upcoming Project: MegaToon1234
Note that this was based off of any Kickstarter project, thank you! MegaToon1234 & WageGannon6: Superstar Saga is an upcoming project that I'm gonna work on. It's similar to the Mario & Luigi RPG games. Raise your money here! If you comment below, the money fuel will fill up! $989.034/$50,000 This thing ended in 9/22/14! The details! *You play as MegaToon1234 and WageGannon6, the epic duo and the main heroes of the game. *This game will be coming to PC, Mac, Linux, mobile devices, and more! *Featuring Jack Black, Weird Al, and more! The rewards! *Poster & Desktop Wallpaper-Get this poster and desktop background of yours, I mean why not? Both for $1. *Full Original Soundtrack-Listen to the sound of this game. Starts at just $5! *The full game-The full game proper. Can be yours by just $7! *Statue of MegaToon1234 and WageGannon6-You can get this statue of the stars by just only $10! *The retail copy-You can get the retail copy of the game by just only for $15! *Exclusive In-Game Content: Gold MegaToon1234 and Silver WageGannon6-Be the golden leader with a silver sidekick. You can get it for only $20! *Enemy Mascot Plushie-You wanna get an adorable plushie of one of the deadly enemies in this game? Can be yours by just $25! *Your Voice in the Ending Theme-Spoiler aleart: This game will have a ending theme in the end credits! In other words, your voice will be in it. You'll have your voice in the end credits for $30. *Your Face in the Game-Want your face in the game? It'll be $35. *Help Design an Enemy in the Game-If you can help design an enemy in the game, then it'll happen by $40. *Exclusive T-Shirt with the logo in it-Wanna wear a t-shirt with the logo in it? Can be yours by $45! *A Sleepover with Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234's real name)-If you can have a sleepover with me, then go to Waco, Texas, my home place. I live in 864 Shiloh Church Rd. But hey! It'll be $50! Stretch Goals Descriptions of the goals coming soon. *$50-Music Player *$55-Achievements *$60-New Game+ *$65-Battle Mode *$70-New Playable Duo 1 *$75-Bonus World + Boss *$80-Gender Swap Mode *$85-All Characters and Bosses in Battle Mode!!! *$90-Bonus: Boss Rush Mode *$95-Extra End World + Boss *$100-Intro World + Boss *$105-SINGLE PLAYER COMPUTERO STAGE + BOSS FIGHT! *$110-OPTIONAL RETRO-STYLE CHIPTUNE SOUNDTRACK + FX! *$115-New Playable Duo 2 *$120-Alternate Costumes for each Playable Duo *$125-Voice Acting *$130-Animated Cutscenes *$135-New Playable Duo 3 *$140-VG-related Stages + Bosses *$145-Three Minigames *$150-Computero with Commentary After Defeating a Boss? *$155-New Playable Duo 4 *$160-Special Cheat Codes *$165-Top-Down Shooter Minigame *$170-Stamps *$175-Bonus Single-Player Stages *$180-Training Stage *$185-New Playable Duo 5 *$190-Mario Kart-styled Racing Minigame *$195-DLC, of course! *$200-Bonus: Boss Rush Mode+ Wait... What are Stretch Goals? Stretch goals are extra content that we can accomplish if the funding goals are met. For instance, if we hit 65,000, then we will have enough resources to implement a 4 player battle mode! It’s not to say we will won’t see these features in the future some time (don’t be too worried! ), but if we reach the stretch goals, we can promise them with confidence! In conclusion... It's gonna be a hard-working game as you can see. But don't worry, there will be images and stuff. This is MegaToon1234, thanks for reading this thing, signing off! Category:Blog posts Category:MegaToon1234 & WageGannon6: Superstar Saga